Words Are A Deadly Weapon
by Shortcake99
Summary: One shot. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. That's what they all used to say but after years of being wounded by painful arguments, will Letty become finally free? Little bit of swearing. Dotty goodness.


**A/N – Here we are again with another one shot. This happened after I had a little creative 'wow' moment at work earlier and I have spent since I've got home to now writing and editing (seven hours). I have a small challenge at the bottom so have a read and feel free to take part.**

Letty stormed across the street, her feet pounding heavily on the ground as she raced to the Toretto house. It was never just plain sailing with her mother – one of them only had to mutter a single word or a short sentence and the Ortiz household would turn into the next location for World War Three. The Ortiz women were known for their fiery tempers and sometimes the whole street would hear the predictable and extremely loud rows between the two, the arguments often a mixture of English and their native language, Spanish. The neighbours had learnt by now to ignore it and simply carry on.

However, one neighbour had learnt that despite the repetitive nature of the fights, each and every word cut deep into both women's skin. When in a defensive mode, both could be evil, words spouting from their mouths that neither of them ever meant, yet they still said them. All because it gave them pleasure to see the other one hurt. They never meant to hurt each other, both too involved in the words that were swung back and forth between them, although surprising each fight brought a different topic to light. You would have thought by now they had run out of things to say.

Most subjects revolved around Letty's father, Diego. He had left little over four years ago, packed his bags and left without a word, just six days before Letty's thirteenth birthday. She remembered coming home and finding her mum, slumped against the sofa, her shaking hand wrapped around the neck of a Tequila bottle. Her eyes had been misty, lost as she tried to forget the man that had given her, Lena, her baby daughter, the man that had provided for his little family day in day out. He had worked hard, sometimes coming home so exhausted that he fell asleep the moment he flopped on the sofa, only to get up the next morning to do it all over again. Lena never understood where things went so wrong.

"_Letty," Lena croaked, her throat dry and hands sweaty. "Letty."_

"_Mama?" Letty said. "What's happened?"_

"_He left, that's what happened."_

_Lena's voice was angry, venom dripping off her tongue as she stared at her twelve-year-old daughter. She was a mess. She had dirt in her hair and engine grease under her fingernails. Damn them Torettos. Letty's once white top was stained with grass, marks covering the whole length of the vest, the consequences of rolling down the slight hill on the patch of public grass that sat just round the corner of the street. Lena trusted Letty with the Torettos, she had known them for years. However, did she trust them with the condition of her daughter's clothes? Definitely not._

"_Mama, what do you mean he left? He wouldn't leave, not right before my birthday," Letty said confidently, she had ever faith that her father would return by the morning._

"_Don't be so stupid!" Lena roared. "He wouldn't think of you. You're the reason he left, it's all your fault."_

_Deep down Letty knew that the words were never true, that it was the alcohol talking. Deep down she knew that Lena needed someone to blame, someone to take away the pain of losing the one man she had loved for the last fifteen years of her life, heck she had been married to him for the last ten. Yet at that moment, she ignored the feelings deep down, taking the words and fighting back, refusing to be the bad guy in the situation. Letty denied her mother the chance to become the victim, her patience running low as the older woman stumbled over her own footsteps._

"_You know what," Letty started quietly, her voice attracting the attention of her mother. "This is not my fault, this is all you."_

"_And how is that?" Lena asked, glaring intensely at her daughter._

"_You were supposed to look after him. He looked after you; he looked after me. Yet, where were you when he needed you?"_

_Lena shuddered, her eyes opening wide with horror, filled with the fear that her secret was finally out. She had kept it quiet for so long, covered every angle. Letty lifted her chin, looking her mother in the eye as she crossed her arms across her chest. This argument was no longer about the disappearance of Diego or the fact it was just days until Letty's thirteenth birthday. It was now all about Lena. Letty stepped towards her mother, looking down at the woman with a slight pity in her eyes, not that it lasted for long. Stepping back, Letty uncrossed her arms, taking control of the situation._

"_Where did it all go wrong Mama?" Letty asked, surprisingly softly. "Where did things go so wrong that you needed to do it huh?"_

"_I needed someone to care, someone to like me because of me, not because I had their child."_

"_Did you ever love him?" Letty questioned, changing the situation entirely. For a twelve-year-old, she was acting pretty mature._

"_Of course I did! Why do you even ask that?"_

"_Because you felt the need to sleep with half the street! While he was out working, you were whoring around, sleeping with anything that breathes."_

"_Don't you dare talk about me like that. You have no idea what it is like!"Lena shouted back._

"_So I'm living in a different house to you am I? Because I was here too you know, waiting for Papa to come home so I could tell him about my day. I was there too!"_

"_You'll never understand, you pathetic little girl."_

_That had been the first time mother and daughter had traded insults, and it was definitely not the last._

Walking into the Toretto house, Letty slammed the door behind her, the wood bouncing off its frame. Four heads automatically turned up from the table to face her, the same skulls previously bent over car magazines, garage paperwork and countless schoolbooks. Letty ignored the concerned looks and walked straight past, heading towards the stairs as Mia looked helplessly at her father. Anthony Toretto merely shrugged and turned back to his work, the accounts and wages sums unsurprisingly not completely themselves. Besides, the Torettos were used to the dramatic outbursts by Letty, the constant stomping and the endless times Lena had arrived to apologise.

"There's nothing we can do Mi," Anthony offered to his daughter. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I just wish we could do something," Mia said, ever the peacemaker. "I feel so useless."

"Hey, don't feel like that, Letty and her mum have always had problems, you know that."

All four heads returned to look up, their gazes directed at the ceiling as they listened to the sound of Letty move heavy footedly across the landing, the sound of yet another slamming door making them wince in their seats. Mia once again looked at her father, pleading for him to do something as they continued to listen to the amount of noise generating by Letty stamping her feet. Anthony simply looked at his son and raised his eyebrows, expecting him to get up and go her down. She was his girlfriend after all.

Dom just pouted his bottom lip out slightly and tilted his head to the side, knowing the mood that she would be in. It was not as if the same scenario had not happened before and every time he was expected to deal with it. Anthony just laughed at his son and watched as the boy stood up from his chair, bumping fists with Vince before heading up the stairs and towards the awaiting fight between Letty and himself. It didn't matter that he had done nothing wrong but Dom still knew that she was angry and whatever anger she had left would be focussed directly on him, whether she meant it to or not.

Before he even reached the top of the stairs, Dom could hear the music blaring out of the radio in his room. The noise vibrated against the walls and he closed his eyes in an almost defeat, knowing that today would not be as simple as he had first thought. The music continued to fill the hall and Dom walked up to his bedroom door, banging heavily on the wood as he tested the handle, twisting it until he realised that it was locked. Dom tried to shout through the door but the rise in the melody of the music drowned him out as the chorus began to play.

Dom turned and leant the back of his head against the back of the door. He slowly slid down to sit with his back against the door, his feet sliding up so his legs were bent at the knees. Lifting his arms, Dom positioned the inner side of his elbow on the outside of his knee, griping his hand onto the middle of his forearm to stop his legs from being pushed outwards.

"Oh Letty," Dom whispered to himself.

On the other side of the door, Letty sunk to the ground, silent tears pouring down her face as she quickly wiped them away, brushing away her emotions as she leant her back against the door, the back of her head resting lightly on the wood. Her legs pushed out until they were straight, every piece of material from the back of her jeans going to touch the ground. Letty's hands fell into her lap, her fingers linked together as she sighed heavily, wondering how after all this time, every word that came out of her mother's mouth still wounded her skin, still made her upset even though she knew they shouldn't.

Now it was only the door separating them, the only thing in their way from each other. That and a gold lock, which was currently pressed so tight, Letty was not even sure she would be able to pull it open. They had been in this situation so many times before, too many. They were almost back to back, shoulder to shoulder, head to head as they pressed their bodies against the door, unaware that the other was mere centimetres away. The heavy beat of the music stopped for a second as the DJ announced the singer before moving onto a break – in other words, a quick coffee and a bite to eat while the listeners tried to block out the string of adverts that advertised everything you did not need.

Dom suddenly stood up, his back banging on the door and he quickly turned on his heel, his hand clenching into a fist before he banged on his door, fed up of the waiting game and really wanting to get into his room. He fixed his eyes on one spot of the door and continued to pound on the wood, his voice beginning to join the loud noise and commotion he was making. From downstairs, it was clear to Mia, Anthony and Vince, from the shouting and screaming, that Letty had barricaded herself in Dom's room and the man in question was not very happy about it.

"Come on Letty, open up," Dom shouted over the music, which had now restarted. "I only want to talk to you."

The sudden noise startled Letty and she jumped, quickly scampering to her feet as she moved to the radio, turning down the volume a fraction so she could hear what Dom was saying. At that moment, it did not matter that he was her boyfriend and that he cared about her. All she wanted was to be alone and normally, she was perfectly capable of making that happen but she was exhausted, physically and mentally. She was tired from the constant fighting and the arguments so she settled for a simple 'fuck off Dom' and hoped that it would do the trick and he would leave. Of course it would not.

"Letty, come on."

"Letty..."

"Letty baby."

Dom's voice had taken on a pleading tone and part of Letty broke inside knowing it was her that was causing it. Turning Dom's radio down until it was quietly audible, Letty moved towards the door, resting her head against the door frame before her hand found the lock, tugging on it as it moved away from the door frame, the entrance to the bedroom no longer denied. Letty walked away from the door, standing at the back of the room, her fingers trying to rub away any trace that she had been crying – more for her reputation, even though it was just Dom.

"Letty?" Dom called out, the door handle turning as Dom stepped cautiously into the room.

"It's fine, you can come in," Letty answered, his silent question hanging in the air.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

As soon as Dom stepped into the room he could see the tear tracks on the side of her cheeks, the light reflecting off them as she stood timidly as far away from him as possible. He knew that things with her mum were bad, everyone in the street did but she had never cried before. Well, never in front of him at least, and he did not think she had in front of Mia. Dom guessed that was why she was currently hiding away in his room, shielding herself and her tear stained face away from the world. _And I don't want the world to see me_, '_cause I don't think that they'd understand._

"Why are hiding Lett? What did she say?" Dom asked gently.

_Letty walked into her house and dumped her bag of dirty clothes on the kitchen floor, ready to be washed later with whatever other dirty clothes Lena had. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Letty pulled a face at her choice of food – it was definitely something that did not occur every day, Letty Ortiz choosing to eat fruit? Someone please take a picture. Letty just shrugged to herself, taking a bite into the apple, and savouring the taste of food in her food in her mouth. She had not eaten all day and the sudden rush of business in the garage had taken away her usual lunch break._

"_My Letty, eating fruit? My God, the world must have ended," Lena commented as she walked into the kitchen, a washing basket balanced on her hip as she kissed her daughter on the cheek._

"_Mama, stop, I'm trying to eat here," Letty complained._

"_Wish I hadn't bothered now, you taste horrible."_

"_Well thanks Mama, I'm glad I came home for the night," Letty said sarcastically. "Why do you even buy fruit? No one eats it, especially after Papa left."_

_The whole mood of the room shifted, gone was the happy conversation between a mother and daughter. The atmosphere was frosty and cold, the change obvious as Lena dropped the washing basket, a piece of plastic cracking as it landed on its side on the hard, tiled kitchen floor. Her gaze turned icy, directed itself at Letty, her eyes glaring at her only daughter, and single child. _

"_Do not mention that man," Lena said, her teeth clenched together. "Don't speak about him in this house."_

"_Why not? He's my Papa! You were the one that drove him away, not me."_

"_Don't you dare say that, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life-"_

"_And let me guess, I'm one of them," Letty interrupted._

"_Now you mention it, yes. You are ugly, always covered in grease and you have no respect for yourself. You hang around with the worst influences in the neighbourhood and God knows how many people that Dominic Toretto is bedding behind your back. You're a disgrace to me so yes; you are one of my mistakes."_

_Tears filled Letty's eyes and she quickly turned, unable to let her mother see the pain that her harsh words caused. Letty picked her bag up off the floor and proceeded towards the door, pausing only slightly as her mother called out after her, more vile words to destroy her and crush her to pieces. Letty knew what effect the words would have but stayed to listen, identifying that whatever they were was this time the truth. For one of the first times, Lena was not drunk during a conflict so Letty knew that every single word was true, no matter what Lena would try to tell her later._

"_You're dead to me Letty."_

Dom held Letty as she sobbed; her tears drowning out the low buzz of the radio, more adverts live on air as the DJ took yet another coffee break. Letty covered her face with her hands, hiding her tears after collapsing into Dom's arms, his muscles protecting her from the real world and the heartbreak of her mother's truth. Stroking her hair lovingly with his hand, Dom whispered sweet words into her ear, trying to comfort her, tell her that even if she was her mum's mistake, she definitely was not his.

"I don't deserve you," Letty said quietly.

"Yes you do, you deserve someone that loves you and cares about you. I just hope I can give it back."

"I know you will."

The music rose in volume as another chorus began, the words catching Dom's ears and he listened closely, his eyes opening wide as he realised that almost every single lyric related to Letty in some way. He rocked her in his arms as he listened to the rest of the song. Leading her over to the bed, Dom collapsed onto the mattress and pulled Letty on top of him as he cradled her into his chest, her body petite compared to his muscular and well-built frame. Instead of the obvious bicep muscles, Letty was packed with a flat stomach and the 'to die for gap between the thighs'. Nevertheless, she did not work out for it, it happened through the hours of working on cars and running around after the guys.

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see._

"You know you're beautiful right?" Dom asked, almost hoping the question would be a rhetorical yes.

"Keep telling yourself that," Letty mumbled into his chest.

"Seriously Lett, you're gorgeous."

"Others seem to disagree."

"Is this about your mum?" Dom asked already knowing the answer. When he got the slight nod into his chest, he tightened his grip on her even further.

"You know I would never hit a woman but seriously if she was man, I would put her on her ass, or should I say his ass?" Dom said, trying to lighten the mood.

"His sounds better, anyway there are more swear words that suit men better than woman. I mean seriously, some words just do not suit women."

Dom laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest and sending Letty slightly up and down on his torso. Letty tucked her face into the crook of Dom's neck, enjoying the quiet as Dom wrapped his arms around her, holding her a bit too tightly into his body – not that she was one to complain about the big strong arms surrounding her. Closing her eyes contently, Letty pressed short kisses to Dom's bare neck, running her tongue along the skin as she clasped their hands together. She let them rest by the side of his thigh, their hands creating a rock before they both jumped, the sound of a door smashing open causing Letty's eyes to open in fear due to her slightly fragile state.

"I want my daughter!" The sound of Lena's voice travelled up the stairs and Letty buried her head further into Dom's neck.

"Please make her go away," Letty almost begged.

"I'll try."

Dom pulled himself away from Letty's warm body and kissed her head, walking away from Letty and towards the bedroom door. Stepping into the hallway, Dom let out a silent scream and threw a punch at the wall, stopping before his fist hit the bricks so he did not create a commotion. Sighing, Dom walked over to the stairs and his father appeared at the bottom, silently asking his son whether it was safe to let Lena up. Dom shook his head no and Anthony walked away, preparing himself for the fight that was going to occur when he told Lena that her daughter did not want to see her. Now, Anthony did not know what had happened but it was clear that the argument had been the worst so far.

"Hey you," Dom said as he slid back under Letty. "Now you can be anything you wanna be."

"I just want to be free, of all the arguing. That's all I want."

"Anything else?" Dom asked.

"And you of course," Letty added with a yawn.

"Who wouldn't want me? Go to sleep, I'll hold you," Dom said, noting her yawn.

"Night Dom."

"Night Lett."

**A/N – So there you have it.**

**Challenge – During the fic, there were two pieces of separate italics. These are two separate song lyrics. Your challenge is to tell me the name of the song and the name of the artist. The first person to tell me a name will get a one shot of their choice! A one shot is up for grabs for each name so even if you only know one – if you are the first, you will still get one. If you know both, you will only get one one shot – sorry If you win, I will PM you and ask for details. If you are a guest, keep an eye out on my profile and I'll get in touch some way!**

**Recap – 1. **_**And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

**2. **_**Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see.**_

**Good luck! **


End file.
